Not the way I thought it'll be
by miss devil's kiss
Summary: Pansy promised her best friend Ginny to keep her brother Ron away, while Ginny was having a date with Draco. But what happens when it's no longer just a promise? a cute Pansy/Ron fic.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Pansy, please!" Ginny pleaded her best friend Pansy Parkinson.

"Why do you think it'll work?" Pansy crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Because he has that _thing_ for you! After the date you could always tell him you were drunk or that it was some kind of imposter."

"Fine!" the older witch scoffed.

"Thank you! You're the best!" Ginny squeaked and hugged her best friend.

--- x0x ---

It was two days after Pansy's promise and the day of Draco and Ginny's date. Pansy was on her way for the library when she bumped into someone and fell on her behind.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I… oh, it's you." Pansy lifted her head only to face Ronald Weasley. _Oh, shit! Think, Pansy! Think! Okay, you can't let him go to Hogsmeade!_

"Oh, God! No, it's my entire fault! And yes, Ron, it's me." She smiled. Ron was a little surprised so Pansy continued, "Look, what we're doing is totally horrible. I mean judging people just because they aren't in your house. So, um… what about a walk so we can at least hate each other for a reason?" she bit her lip. _Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!_

"Um…okay." Ron helped her to get up.

"Let's go to the lake then!" she smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------[

**Um, okay that was short. But it's only a prologue so yeah. XD hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

"So, um… what's your favorite class?" Pansy asked while walking towards the lake.

"History of Magic, 'cause I can sleep through it and then 'Mione will give me her notes so I won't fail." He grinned. Pansy laughed. "What's yours?"

"Free period."

"That's not a class."

"I know. I'm not really into classes." She smiled.

They talked about friends, sports, families and other random stuff for most of the afternoon. Then out of nowhere Pansy saw Ginny and Draco holding hands. _Oh, shit! Think Pansy! Think!_

"What are you staring at?" Ron asked.

"You." She blushed. _Great lie, smart ass!_ She scolded herself. Ron smiled. They were coming closer. Pansy bit her lip. _Think! Think! Think!_ They were close. Too close. They weren't seeing them. And then Pansy grabbed Ron's neck and pulled him closer planting a gentle kiss on his lips. He was surprised but then he leaned in and depended the kiss. They pulled away after a minute or so. Draco and Ginny were gone into the castle.

"I really had a great time, Ron. Hope you don't hate me now." She stood up. Ron followed.

"Actually I don't. And I never did. C'mon I'll walk you to the dungeons." He smiled and took her hand.

--- x0x ---

Pansy entered the East Tower, where she was supposed to meet Ginny. It was kind of a second library, but only Pansy and Ginny knew that there was a secret room behind one of the bookshelves. She pulled out a book named 'Grandma's Tales' and the secret passage were reveled. The girl sited herself on one of the comfy sofas and lit up the fire place. After a few minutes Ginny entered and sat on the sofa opposite Pansy.

"How was it?" Ginny asked.

"I was on my way to the library when I bumped in your brother and then he said something like 'I'm sorry… oh it's you' and I said 'If you wanna hate me can you at least hate me for a reason not just because I'm a Slytherin.' And then we went for a walk." Pansy started.

"Pretty lame excuse." Ginny smirked.

"Yeah, but it worked. Anyway, we talked for some random things the whole afternoon and then you guys showed up. You weren't making any signs of seeing us and were walking straight past so… well… I kissed him." Pansy blushed.

"Oh, my God! You kissed my brother!" Ginny bit her lip in amusement. "Did you like it?"

"Ginny! I… yeah totally." She smiled.

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God! You two should totally go out! I mean it'll be so amazing and he won't be mad at me dating Draco 'cause he'll be dating you!" Ginny made a happy dance but quickly stopped. "Wait, do you have some feelings for him? And tell me the truth."

"I… I don't know. I mean when we kissed it wasn't really because I had to keep him distracted it was somewhat on my own accord and I think that I would have kissed him even if you haven't passed."

"Oh, Pans!" Ginny went to hug her friend an idea forming into her head. If Ron wasn't willing to go out with Pansy, she'll make him.

--- x0x ---

Ginny entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, Ron! How was your afternoon?" she sited next to him.

"I had a little chat with a girl." His ears became red. "I think that's more of a private matter."

"Let's discuss it in your dorm then!" Ginny smiled and pulled him off the sofa not waiting for an answer.

"So who was she and what happened? And I want the truth!"

"The girl is Pansy Parkinson. Yes you can hate me but I kind of like her."

"I don't hate you! It's your life; you're old enough to take your own decisions. Especially in your love life." She looked at him pointedly. _Yes, he likes her! Phrase number one: completed._ She thought.

"Yeah, about that: I'm sorry Gin! I really am! Just when I see you with another guy I'm becoming jealous of them!"

"Oh, Ron!" the girl hugged him. "You'll always be my brother don't worry, I won't forget you. Ever. Now about Pansy and you?"

"Well… we kissed. More like she kissed me but I responded."

"So ask her out!"

"But what if she rejects me?"

"Oh, don't worry. We girls love being asked out she'll say yes I promise."

"If you say so. I'll ask her out tomorrow."

"'Kay. Night Ron."

"Night Gin."

----------------------------------------------------[

**So what do you think??? I think it's worth a review…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Ron was pacing the Gryffindor common room thinking what the best way to ask her out was. _Think Ron! Think!_ He frowned at him self when he heard a squeal from the other side of the common room. He turned around and saw Parvati Patil waving a letter in front of her best friend Lavender Brown.

"Look Lav! Seamus just sent me a letter. Isn't that Romantic!" she grinned.

_Yes! Jackpot! A letter!_ The red head grinned and sat down to write.

---x0x---

Pansy sat at the Slytherin table at breakfast. She let her gaze wonder along the Great hall when she finally spotted two masses of Weasley red hair. She felt her stomach twitching just by looking at Ron. Then she saw Ginny laughing at something Ron said. _That little! She didn't tell me what happened yesterday! _She thought grimly.

"So, Draco. How was your date with Ginny?" she turned to the blond on her right.

Draco choked out the pumpkin juice he was drinking, "Good Lord, Parkinson! Not in public!" he hissed.

"Sorry." She smirked.

The mail came in and a little owl landed in front of her. Pansy took the letter and patted the owl's head. _Wonder who will send me a letter. Oh well, only one way to find out._ With that thought the witch ripped open the envelope and started reading.

_Dear Pansy,_

_I really don't know what to say. That kiss yesterday was unexpected but definitely not unwanted. I know it's a little bit rushed but I really enjoyed my afternoon with you and would be really glad if you agreed to go out with me next Saturday. _

_Hopefully,_

_Ron _

Pansy grinned goofily and looked at Ron only to lock eyes with him and nodded. A huge grin formed on his face and he became red at the ears.

---x0x---

"Ron! Earth to Ron!" Ginny was snapping her fingers in front of brother of her brother's face. Then followed his gaze and her jaw dropped, "you did it, didn't you?" she whispered so only he could hear.

"And she agreed." His grin grew wider.

Ginny stared at Pansy for a moment and then saw Draco a look of pure confusion. She smiled at him and then bit her lip to prevent her self from grinning. Draco shook his head and turned away.

---x0x---

The rest of the day Pansy and Ron shred secret glances through all the classes they had together, meals and even when Snape gave Pansy detention for smiling too much. At the end of the day Draco had had enough and pulled Ginny into an abandoned class room.

"Care to explain to me why Pansy's been grinning like an idiot all day?"

"Hello to you too." She smiled, "About Pansy I know just the beginning."

"And…?"

"What am I getting from all this?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You should have been in Slytherin." He smirked.

"I know." Ginny mimicked his actions.

"Fine. What do you want?" he scoffed.

Ginny smirked and pulled him closer kissing him hungrily on the lips. Soon the girl's back was pressed in a wall.

---x0x---

Pansy was walking in a hallway when she heard some noise coming from an unused classroom. She opened the door rather loudly and gasped.

"Merlin, Ginny, put some clothes on! Same goes to you Draco. Jeez." She turned around to let them dress in peace.

"Sorry, Pans, but you see we weren't exactly expecting you." Ginny told her when they were decent.

"Figures." The other girl muttered.

"Yeah and your best friend here," Draco pointed at Ginny, "is spending way too much time with Slytherins." He smirked.

"I know. What happened here?"

"Um, Draco asked me why you were grinning like mad all day and I decided to play Slytherin on him. That's all." She smiled.

"You didn't tell him, right?" Pansy bit her lip.

"No. It's your right to do so."

"We've got to tell him anyway." Pansy concluded and told Draco her story.

"What! You and Weasel!" Draco's eyes were huge.

"There's nothing wrong with Weasleys!" Pansy put her hands on her hips.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it, "Yeah, you're right." He put an arm around Ginny's waist. "There's nothing wrong with Weasleys."

------------------------------------------[

**Um, yeah, I haven't been updating this one lately so here you go. I really enjoyed writing it and am proud with my work –shines with pride-. Oh, btw… review's always make my day. –hint hint-**


End file.
